


Voyeur

by RovakPotter82



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While stumbling around looking for a medicus, Castus happens upon the room Agron and Nasir are making love in and he risks the German's wrath again to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agron or Nasir or Castus. They belong to STARZ.
> 
> This is my first Nagron fic. Please be gentle with me.

Castus grumbled as he came upon an empty room that was clearly not the medicus room. He had been wandering the halls of the house for nearly five minutes looking for the medicus. He held a cloth to his face, cradling his injured nose. If the German dog of Spartacus' hit this hard when he was drunk, he'd hate to get hit by him when he was sober. Coming to another empty room, he realized that he would have to turn around and go back to the courtyard and ask Spartacus again, where his medicus' room was located. Turning around, he headed back towards the courtyard. A dizzy spell hit him and he stopped to lean against the wall. A soft moan echoed to his ears and he looked up. Another moan reached him and he realized it was coming from the room he was going to pass next. “Agron.” He knew that name. It was the name Spartacus shouted out when the German general was hitting him. He craned his neck for a better look, ignoring the pain in his face. A sharp cry of ecstasy caused his cock to twitch and he peered through the curtain that served as a door. 

Laying on a bed, on their sides, was Nasir and Agron in the throes of passion with each other. Agron was behind the Syrian and his hips were snapping against his ass. Each thrust of the German's hips got an elicit moan from the smaller man. Agron couldn't see him because his face was buried in Nasir's neck. Nasir's left hand was resting on Agron's thigh and every time Agron thrust into him, the hand would clench around the thigh. Agron's own left hand was on Nasir's thigh, holding him in place. “Agron,” he moaned before moaning out. “Do not stop,” he pleaded, his eyes closed in pleasure. Agron kissed up his neck and the side of his face.

Castus knew that if Agron saw him standing there watching him and Nasir in their most intimate moment, he would jump right out the bed, naked and all, and kill him where he stood. He knew that, and yet he chose to stay in the hall watching the two lovers. He didn't even care at this point if someone saw him. Agron thrust particularly deep and Nasir moaned out, his head going back. His moan melded with Agron's as the German reached up and grabbed Nasir's pec. “He will not touch you again,” the German said before thrusting hard. “Declare it,” he said squeezing the pec.

“He won't,” Nasir cried out. “I will not allow such a thing,” he declared and let out another moan before bringing his head around and Agron moaned before kissing him. As Agron thrust, Castus found himself growing hard. Wishing it was him in bed with Nasir, thrusting into him. He palmed himself through his breeches. The prospect of getting caught excited him. Agron reached underneath the small cover that shielded Nasir completely from his eyes and the Syrian warrior let out a gulped moan before hissing. Agron pumped the organ in his hand and Castus palmed his cock to the strokes and thrusts. He didn't care at this point if he got caught.

“Finish, Nasir,” Agron groaned, the tightness of Nasir squeezing his cock.

“Agron, oh, gods,” Nasir moaned before he let out a sharp cry of ecstasy that sent Castus over the edge. Agron came with a shout as well and the two of them laid there catching their breath before Nasir let out a chuckled. “I love when you get jealous,” Nasir teased and Agron chuckled as kissed Nasir's shoulder.

“I seethed with fury when his hand was upon you,” Agron said.

“I hoped for nothing less,” Nasir said with a smile. Castus seethed at Nasir's declaration. The Syrian had set him up to get a rise out of his lover. He calmed himself down and backed away from the door, right into a canister sitting in the hall. He gasped out when it fell and he moved to grab it, but it fell to the floor. 

Agron look up from kissing Nasir's arm and Nasir looked up as he sat up in the bed. “Agron?” The German got up from the bed, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around his waist. He came out to the hall to find the item that had fallen, but there was no one out in the hall. He walked over to look down the other hall, but still there was no one. Around the corner of the longer hall, Castus was hiding just out of sight. If Agron came further down the hall, he was a dead man. He peered around to see Agron going back into his and Nasir's room. He let out a sigh as he heard Nasir giggling and he hurried to get out of there.


End file.
